


She would always protect them

by xMochiminiex



Series: Thominho Oneshots [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: Thomas and Newt were taken. During the rescue mission, Minho loses his only family left. Afterwards however, Minho can tell she's still near. She had a reason for that.





	She would always protect them

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one night, so please excuse me if some parts don't make sense.

"MINHO!" Thomas screamed, tugging at the chains around his wrists. Somewhere in the dark room somebody shuffled. Thomas attempted to move his leg but cried out in pain, his leg felt wet and trapped by something.

"Tommy stop it! You're gonna-" Newt was interrupted by the sound of choking. Thomas gasped for air as the blood filled his mouth. He coughed and spluttered until it was gone. "Tommy! Are you okay?" 

Thomas mumbled something he couldn't quite understand. The two boys jumped as explosions shook the building, they could hear the cries of guards as they were blasted by something. Thomas closed his eyes and concentrated on the noise. His eyes opened and they glowed an orangey colour, Newt could see now that Thomas was in the opposite corner of the room.

The light dance across the walls quickly and Newt knew Thomas was looking for any thermal signatures through the walls. Thomas sighed, seemingly of relief, and spoke

"Gally and Fry are close"

Newt nodded, although Thomas couldn't see him.

~~~~~~~

"Hani get out of the way!" Minho shouted as he skidded across the floor, pushing his sister out of the way. Minho grunted as the blast hit the shield he put up, the shield breaking slightly.

"Okay, this shield can survive two more blasts, after that we're on our own. Come on" Minho stated, grabbing his sisters arm and dragging her down a corridor. Minho couldn't sense Thomas through their bond and that worried him.

Hani struggled to keep up, the poison setting in, travelling up her arm. She cursed mentally, of course it had to be a fast acting one, she only had around half an hour left.

Minho turned to her and stopped her, "Hey, is something wrong?" he asked. Hani nodded

"I'm not gonna lie and say there isn't... it's poison" She stated. Minho's eyes widened and he began checking her body for an indication of what it was. He found it, on her neck, a small orange circle. 

"Why didn't you tell me, how long ago were you stung?"

"I didn't want to worry you, who knows what they're doing to Thomas. And I got stung fifteen minutes back" Hani said. Minho gasped

"Hani you can't just not tell me these things" Minho told her

"Yeah, well, sorry to break it to you baby brother but we need to find Thomas, not worry about what will happen to me" Hani said "We find him first, worry about me later"

Minho nodded and when they started moving again Hani mentally apologised to her loved ones. She wouldn't make it. She wanted to get Minho as close as possible to Thomas before the poison took full effect and basically killed her. She felt Thomas was growing weak, Newt wasn't as bad as Thomas but Thomas' magic couldn't keep him alive forever. She cursed mentally at Thomas because she knew Thomas was healing Newt instead of himself.

~~~~~~~~

Thomas gave up. He had no fight left. He let his body slump against the wall as his breaths became shallow.

"Tommy? Why don't I feel pain anymore?" Newt asked before gasping, "No Tommy. T-tell me you didn't, tell me t-that you did-"

Newt froze as the sound of Thomas breathing was no more. His heart broke as he cried out, "THOMAS!"

~~~~~~~~

Newt's scream tore through the air as Hani collapsed. Her whole body was shaking, burning. Minho dropped to his knees next to her, grabbing her arm.

"Hani? Hani what's wrong" He rushed out, taking her hand but pulling back and hissing. Hani turned her head to face her brother, her chest heaving.

"It's-it's the poison Min... it's taking full effect now" Hani whispered. 

"N-no, NO!" Minho shouted "Noona. There must be something I can do..."

"N-no, t-there's nothing y-you can do but-but go to T-Thomas..." Hani trailed off, gasping as something pulled at her heart. She wanted to smile, knowing what this meant, but found herself unable to.

"THOMAS!" Newt's scream echoed again. Minho jumped and Hani could see that he was torn between staying and going.

"G-go" Hani whispered

"N-no Noona, I-I'm not leaving you behind!" Minho sobbed

"GO!"

Minho scrambled to his feet and began to run, sobbing as he did so. Minho searched, using every method he knew, desperately trying to locate Thomas. Teresa, Brenda and the others couldn't hold off the staff and guards from trying to find them for much longer.

"Minho! We're in the basement! Gally shouted.

Minho located the steps then bolted down them. With a flick of his hand lights were on. Newt was curled up in the corner, tear tracks staining his face.

Thomas lay against the wall, bear trap around one of his ankles and bruised face. Sliced arms and torso. He lay in a pool of his own blood.

Minho rushed to his side and Gally moved back to give him room.

"Where's Hani?" He asked

"Gone." Minho stated before getting to work. He created a blue mist in his palm and waved it across Thomas' body. The injuries closed and his breathing began again, but not for long. The injuries would shortly open again and the breathing would stop, Thomas had exhausted himself so his own magic could no longer help him.

~~~~~~~

Minho looked away from the grave and instead toward his boyfriend. Thomas wiped his tears before speaking,

"W-what happened that day?" He asked.

"She was stung on the rescue mission. Fast acting poison. Forty five minutes to live after the poisoning. She collapsed not far from the entrance to the basement. She told me to leave and to help you so I did. When we found you I couldn't believe what I saw. I was actually lucky you were alive, your magic wasn't working at all and your breathing had stopped" Minho explained. Thomas nodded before choking on a sob.

"Y-you know" He sobbed "During that time I was out, I-I felt Hani... you know w-when you feel as if they're right next to you and....and then I felt your magic and-and then s-she was...she was-" Minho nodded as he took Thomas into his arms. Hani was there helping Thomas, even after death. Minho smiled when Thomas held onto him tightly, Hani was there. 

Hani was protecting Thomas, the markings on his arm proved that. 

~~~~~~

Hani sat atop the gravestone, looking down upon her little brother who sat consoling his boyfriend. Thomas was too fragile to ever again experience what he just had. Hani made a promise to Minho then, she would protect Thomas when Minho couldn't. She would protect Minho too, Forever and always, just like a sister should.


End file.
